


In My Dreams

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: .:🍋:.*Requested by @smolbean2266 [Wattpad]+First uploaded June 15, 2018-Last updated: August 12, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 17, 2018"Well, I'm obviously not the only one up, smartass." Tom headed to the kitchen, aware that I was close behind. "You needed Cola, I needed Smirnoff, Matt needed milk, and we all needed a ton of bacon." I nodded, feeling bad for scolding him. "Why are you still up?"





	In My Dreams

**[Edd's P.o.V]**

I sat down on the comforter in the living room, lazily taking a sip of my Cola and turning the TV on. Switching it to a channel, I just sat back and comfortably watched whatever show was on.

Recently, Tom, Matt, and I had moved back into a house, having put in a lot of money and effort into rebuilding the house that we had. Right now, Matt was in his room sleeping, being that it was 1 AM, and Tom was still out doing God knows what. 'Probably drinking,' my thoughts loudly assumed.

The reason why I wasn't asleep was because I wanted to wait for Tom. I'm not his pet or anything, but he would see me as more of the parent-figure in the household and I didn't exactly mind it... well, unless I was fantasizing about us together like I usually do.

A knock at the door snapped my attention from the TV. I quickly stood up and rushed over to the door, taking a breath and opening it. Letting out a sigh of relief, I just saw Tom, standing outside, messing around with his phone. He was shivering ever so slightly, reminding me how cold it really was outside.

Stepping aside, he walked inside, shuddering once the warm air hit his cold skin, which was only his face and hands. Tom wasn't exactly dressed for winter wear, hence why he was cold.

"Where the hell have you been?" I began quietly, not wanting to wake Matt up.

"The grocery store," he replied, holding up a Walmart bag for proof.

"At 1 in the morning?"

"Well, I'm obviously not the only one up, smartass." Tom headed to the kitchen, aware that I was close behind. "You needed Cola, I needed Smirnoff, Matt needed milk, and we all needed a ton of bacon." I nodded, feeling bad for scolding him. "Why are you still up?"

"Um... I was waiting for you to come home," I admitted, averting my eyes. Tom's dark gaze was turned to me. I was expecting him to be mad at me, but he smiled at me. _'Such a beautiful smile....'_

Blushing, I backed out of the kitchen. "I should probably head to bed now," I said. "Night."

"Night, Edd." His hand grazed mine as he passed me to go up the stairs first, a cool air going by with it.

"Your hands are freezing," I realized, taking his hand in mine, stopping him. Tom stumbled a bit, regaining his balance after a moment with the hand rail.

"C'mon, Edd, I'll be fine," he reassured me, waiting for me to let go of his hand, a blush appearing on his cheeks. We looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before I sighed.

"Alright," I replied. Tom's hand was now free, and he rushed upstairs, going into his room once more. 'His hands are very nice to hold onto...'

Heading to my bedroom, I decided to just try and sleep. Laying in bed, I almost immediately began to drift off, covering myself with my blanket. Thoughts of Tom sent me to Dreamland, some coming with me.

**~*~**

_I was in a dark area, a blank black slate surrounding me. Standing up, the atmosphere seemed soft, the dark floor having a texture as soft as what people explain clouds having._

_Wandering around for a while, I saw a familiar figure, standing up and looking around. Rushing over, I poked his shoulder, seeing an all too familiar face._

_"Tom!" I exclaimed with a large smile, tackling him in a hug as if I hadn't seen him in years, now on the floor._

_Suddenly, he took my wrists and flipped us over, pinning me to the floor. "Hello, Edd~" he whispered in my ear seductively, causing me to shiver. "Ready for another night of fun?"_

_My face was completely red as I realized what he was talking about. "U-um..." I started, beginning to attempt to struggle free from the binds of his hands. Tom's grip only got tighter._

_Not giving an answer, he started anyway, bringing me in for a kiss. Not knowing how to respond, I kissed back, earning a rougher kiss. I moaned slightly, feeling arousal hit my southern reason. He nibbled on my lip, asking for consent, which I hesitantly granted._

_His tongue entered my mouth, slowly exploring it. I closed my eyes, deepening the French kiss by turning my head to the other side. Softly moaning again, my arms went limp, giving Tom permission to do anything._

_Tom grinned, his hands traveling down to the hem of my shirt and going under the piece of clothing. The skin of his hands hovered over my stomach, gently going up to my chest. Goosebumps followed after the male's soft hands. I let out a shaky breath, opening an eye as I looked at Tom lustfully._

_One of his hands found a nipple and the other made its way to my jaw, his lips having traveled to my neck, trying to find my sweet spot._

_This was definitely not something I was used to, but hell. I was enjoying myself thoroughly, as was Tom apparently. He kept glancing up at me, making sure I was comfortable with this, while I was a moaning, blushing mess._

_I was becoming very aroused, my heart beginning to race with this new emotion. But then everything faded to reality._

**~*~**

I woke up panting, sweat dribbling down my face as well as a bit of drool on my chin. Laying on my stomach, I was in a somewhat uncomfortable pose, looking rather open to anyone coming by.

Sitting up, I still felt as if everything in the dream was real; the goosebumps were still there, the feeling of his hands on my chest, my slight boner in my pants- everything. Wiping away, the drool, I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep.

Looking at my clock, I saw that it was about 4:30 AM. _'Time flies by when you're having fun...'_

Looking down at my clothed member, I decided I needed to try and take care of it. Just remembering Tom in the dream seemed to be enough to get me started again, anyway.

Breathing in slowly, my hand traveled down to my pants, feeling a little sensitive at the moment. I shakily moaned, making sure to stay quiet. Lifting my shirt up a little, I bit the collar as I pulled down my sweatpants, then my boxers.

Tom's husky voice found its way to my head once more, making me feel guilty but a little more aroused. Whimpering, I took my member and began stroking it gently. Up and down my hand went, making me a little harder with each pump, my brain screaming for more.

Unfortunately, there was a knock at my door, breaking the spell I was in. Quickly, I pulled my boxers and pants up, unsuccessfully hiding my boner, but it'd have to do for now.

Opening the door, I saw Tom, looking down at the floor uncomfortably, shivering a little. "H-hi, Tom!" I exclaimed cheerfully, a soft tone due to it being way too early in the morning. "What do you need?"

"Can I come in?" he asked immediately afterward, surprising me.

"U-um..." He looked up at me with pleading dark eyes, extremely irresistible in my state of mind. Mentally shaking my head, I smiled. "Sure!"

Stepping aside, he walked in, his hands in his hoodie pocket. I closed the door after him and sat on my bed. "So what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

Tom looked rather nervous, sitting on my desk chair instead of next to me in the bed. "Um, I-I just need to say this." He let out a shaky breath, looking anxious and flustered. "I've been h-having... um... maybe I shouldn't-"

"You've been having wet dreams about me," I teased sarcastically, feeling a jolt of excitement in my southern region. I tried to ignore it. Looking up at Tom, he looked tensed and his normally black eyes were white. "What?"

"How did you know?" he asked quietly, his face extremely red. It was my turn to turn into a tomato.

"I- um... I didn't? I was kinda just teasing." He looked mortified.

"Oh, no! I'm going to get kicked out now, and it's all my stupid feelings' fault!" He began panicking, tears springing to his eyes as he hugged himself tightly. Jumping up, I hugged him to me.

"No, no, no! You're staying here, it's okay. Why would I kick you out for a simple reason like that?"

He whimpered and cuddled up to me. "Because the feelings are for you and you don't even like me like that..."

I laughed. "Who said anything like that?" He looked up at me, tears running down his pink cheeks. I wiped them away. "Like, I literally just woke up because I was having a dream about you."

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked sadly, his hands relaxing a little from his hoodie sleeves.

"Um... no. Quite the opposite actually." I averted my gaze, turning red again. Tom suddenly seemed to get it.

"Wait... when did you wake up?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Why?"

He was silent for a moment. "I think we might've shared a wet dream..." The thought of that excited my little friend down under, causing me to tense up to not make a noise.

"That's fucking cool," I whispered, looking down at Tom again. He just looked at me with a flushed face. A sudden thought came to mind, my member twitching a little. "If you don't mind..." I trailed off, blushing profusely.

Tom smiled after a moment. "You want to finish." I nodded, admitting to the feeling I had at the moment. "Of course."

Standing up, he lead me to my bed and gently lay me down. He lay a hand on my chest admiring me from above before beginning.

Tom smashed our lips together, beginning roughly. A muffled noise escaped my mouth, more of a surprised, excited sound.

We kissed for a moment, lips in sync and hands in each other's hair. His thigh bumped into my member, causing me to moan softly. Tom chuckled. Separating for air, he teased, "I see you still haven't recovered from last time."

His lips reconnected to my neck, continuing where we had left off in the dream, except one hand went under my shirt and the other went to my clothed dick.

I moaned a little, feeling pleasure throughout my body. The hand under my shirt had found a nipple and was messing with that. Tom bit and sucked spots on my neck, quickly making hickeys that wouldn't be easy to hide later, but neither of us cared at the moment.

Suddenly, he found my soft spot and I let out a loud moan, forgetting about Matt in the house, focusing on just the two of us in this moment. Tom continued abusing that spot, my noises becoming louder before I found the decency to cover my mouth, feeling dazed.

Everything disappeared, making me whine with loss. Opening my eyes, lust seemed to seep out from the two of us, my member becoming harder. Tom took off my hoodie and t-shirt, while I only had to take off his hoodie.

I admired him as he admired me, feeling myself begin to lose power over my brain. Tom continued, kissing and giving me hickeys on my chest, traveling down my torso. My eyes had closed, pleasure numbing me once more. His hands found my sweatpants and boxers, pulling them off of me.

My moans had become high-pitched as he began to give me a hand job, feeling myself twitch a little as pre-cum escaped.

"Calm down, babe~" he whispered seductively, making me shiver again. "We haven't gotten to the fun part yet and you're already way too excited." He chuckled a little.

"Well, th-that's just it," I muttered. "All of the parts are fun when it's with you." Tom blushed darkly at that.

"Aw, really?" he asked sweetly, his hand still moving. I nodded shakily. "Then we'll have to push this a bit farther, won't we?~"

Tom's hand went much faster, making me want to scream his name. But I covered it so that we wouldn't wake the neighbors... although that _would_ be great payback.

Moaning loudly, I covered my mouth, biting my lip harshly. Tom stopped after a little, leaving me all wound up and the feeling of being close quickly fading.

Opening my eyes again, I saw that Tom was taking his pajama bottoms off, as well as his boxers. He had a hard on, which was hard not to stare at. Climbing on top of me, he angled it so that he was the one being explored.

"You sure you don't want to be the lead?~" I asked quietly, looking at him, seeing his lust filled eyes.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm being inserted by you doesn't mean tha- ah~" Tom was cut off as I gently pushed him down, already taking half of my length. "Okay, scratch that. You can take the... mm~ lead." I smiled at him as he lowered himself down onto me, my member being sheathed inside of him.

"You're tight," I complimented, gripping his hips as he got used to me. He was sticky with stimulation, as was I most likely, panting at the feeling of my dick inside of him. Wiggling a little, he moaned softly. "Jesus, you're so sexy~"

"S-so are you, Edd," he breathed out, looking down at me. Taking a breath, he bounced a little, causing us both to moan quietly.

Tom began to set a pace, slowly going up and down on my member, moaning with each bounce. It was honestly quite hot, and I couldn't help but feel aroused by it. My grip on his hips got tighter as I took control, which Tom didn't seem to mind one bit.

Going faster, he moaned louder as I became just as loud with fewer noises. Soon, I was pounding into the black-eyed male, the poor man having been turned upside down and was now taking my full force doggy style.

"E-Edd! Oh my God, you feel so- ah~ good!" His moans were being muffled by the mattress and sheets, but I heard that plenty clearly. I went even faster, causing Tom to scream. "Edd! Edd! I'm so close- ah~" He came onto the bedspread, unfortunately having to be overstimulated as I was almost done but not quite.

"I'm sorry, Tom, I'm not done!" I moaned to him, which he responded to with more moans, but more painful. Turning him over mid-thrust, I saw he had tears going down his cheeks. "Don't worry I'm almost done."

Tom became hard again quickly, moaning once more, tears still running down his face. "Edd!~"

"T-Tom! I'm close!~" The black-eyed man nodded before reaching up and pulling me down. He bit my soft spot, triggering me to cum, a loud moan going through the both of us.

Slowly pulling out of Tom, I weakly held myself up with my arms, over the one I held most important. "I'm so sorry for overstimulating you!" Panicking a little, I looked down at him, his hand shakily going to my cheek.

"Don't worry, Edd," he reassured calmly. "You did great! And that was the best time I've ever had in my life." He pulled me next to him and kissed me.

"What? You did so much better!" I exclaimed, giving him a smile. We yawned, seeing that it was 5:45 AM. "I'll clean ya up." With that, I grabbed a washcloth and napkins from the bathroom and set to work, Tom passing out after a small minute.

Smiling, I kissed him on the head, cleaning the poor guy up, laying a towel underneath him so that he wasn't laying on his own cum. Wiping the washcloth on his skin, I admired him for himself, a grin appearing on my face.

With another yawn, I cleaned myself up and joined him in bed, pulling him to my chest.

What a lovely night.


End file.
